TEEN WOLF (twist)
by Bloodlovelust123
Summary: Arianna always felt like an outsider till she meets stiles she soon discovers that she is beginning to have feelings for him little does she know about his secret life as she begins to uncover his secrets she soon uncovers some secrets of her past and struggling with every day teen life. I DONT OWN TEEN WOLF
1. Chapter 1

**_New place: chapter1_**

Arianna pov

I woke up to my brother annoying face staring at me_**"get out you brat"**_i yelled at him. I got up and looked at the time i was already late for my first day of school. I put on my black jeans and my black button up shirt.  
**_"bye mom love you"_** i said as i ran to my car. I drove to school as fast as i could, I walked into school feeling tired i hadnt slept all night thinking about how i could maybe become noticed in this school.

I dragged my feet to my first period class everyones eyes fell on me.**_ "Your late umm miss arianna everyone this is arianna please take a seat behind stiles" _** said as he kept writing todays assignment on the bored.  
I looked up at stiles he smiled at me, my cheeks turned rosey red trying not to look stupid i walked smoothly down the isle trying to look as cool as possible thats when i felt i was losing my balance as i tripped over some girls stretched out leg. Everyone in the room laughed i could feel him staring but i didnt want to look at him from the embarassment.

**_"You should really watch where you walk next time arian..na" _**she said as she emphasized my name. I looked at her i already knew i wasnt going to say anything so i got up and walked to my seat. I placed my head in between my arms as i felt my tears fall onto my desk making little puddles. I felt like an outcast a nobody this wasnt going as planned, i mean i didnt think of myself as extremely pretty but just average i had long honey colored hair and hazel green eyes and soft sunkissed skin.

I finally composed myself and picked up my head to see stiles turned around and look at me. **_"That was a pretty bad fall you ok"_** he whispered**_. "That depends"_** i whispered back. **_"On what?"_** He said smiling.**_ "How you define ok" i_** said giving him a smirk. He stared at me**_ "i guess that depends" _**he said turning back around. I tried to keep my cool as his light brown eyes had stared at me. The bell finally rung i picked up my books and walked out the classroom to the lunchroom. I knew i would dread lunch as much as i dreaded seeing that girls unnatural face i grabbed my lunch and sat down close to the window.i started to look around at all the blurred faces, felt like my life was just a blur. I looked down at my food and pushed it away.  
**_"Dont tell me your anorexic"_** i heard someone say behind me. I turned around, and stiles sat down next to me and pushed my food back to me. **_"Im not by the way" _**i said biting into my apple.

He smiled and bit into his sandwhich. I looked at him and giggled**_. "What"? _**He asked. "**_You have a little something there"_** i said pointing to the corner of his lip. I watched as he struggled to lick it off which only made me laugh harder. I grabbed a napkin "**_Here i'll get it"_** i got close to him and wiped away the mustard off his lip, i could feel my heart flutter**_. "Thanks clumsy" _**he whispered as his lips formed a smile. **_"Hey dont pay no mind to kristen she just a bitch"_** he said taking another bite of his sandwhich. **_"What made you want to sit with me" _**i said looking down ay my tray. **_"Well you were alone and i felt bad" _**he said as he realized what he just said. **_"Wait i didnt mean it like that"_** he said trying take back what he said.

I felt my smile fade. I got up and grabbed my tray threw it out and walked out the lunchroom feeling like the biggest loser as usual. I opened my locker and grabbed my jacket and keys. I saw him talking to kristen, just looking at them made my blood boil. I walked out the school to my car and i sat there for a while feeling overwhelmed. I slammed my head into the steering wheel **_" owww" _**i yelled feeling a bit stupid as i saw kristen and her gang of barbies laugh at me. I started my car trying not to pay attention to there comments. I looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds roll in i figured rain. I backed up and drove out the parking spot. Thats when i saw him staring at me trying to not to stare back i drove off still feeling angry. The roads began to become more trecherous as the rain poured down. Thats when i heard my car begin to make a strange sound and then stop.**_ "Great just what i needed" _**i said hitting my car.

I stepped out my car and lifted the hood and felt the smoke hit my face, trying to wave the smoke away i knew i wasnt going to able to fix it i closed it and looked down the road to see if a car was coming. The rain wasnt stopping anytime soon so i just began to walk my clothe were dripping wet. Then i heard a honk i turned around and walked up to the car. They opened the door and i stepped in and looked at my heros face.**_ "You!... forget it ill rather walk"_** i said trying to open the door. He grabbed my arm.**_ "Its pouring out there arianna dont worry stiles has come to save you" _**he smiled as he began to drive. I stayed quiet so that he wouldnt ask me anything. I felt him stare at me.

"**_Alright you know what im about to ask you arianna"_** he said trying to not to sound a bit angry. I knew he was mad about what i did. I took my eyes off the raindrops that slid down my window.**_ "I dont need your pity stiles im fine eating alone and not having friends to talk to ok"_** i tried to choke back some of my tears. He stopped the car, i looked around and saw my house. I opened my door and tried to step out when i felt his hand touch mine.**_ "Im not talking to you because i feel bad i actually wanted to get to know the new girl cause i know what it feels like to be where you are"_** he looked down at his keys.** "You dont need to know me im a nobody so just stop trying". **I said as i got out and closed the door i didnt bother turning around. I heard him drive off feeling like i had been a bit too mean but i just dont need another persons pity.

I took off my soaked clothe i looked at myself in the mirror all i saw was a loser i threw my brush at the mirrow and watched the pieces shower my floor. **_"Arianna" _**i heard my mom yell from downstairs.**_ "Nimic mama my mirror fell down im ok" i_** screamed down. "**_Ok copilul meu clean it up becareful"_** . I grabbed my broom and scooper. I heard the doorbell ring and heard my mom greet whoever it was. I went into my bathroom and washed my face trying not to look at it in the mirror i walked out.

"**_Your mom let me in if thats ok i was just giving this back left it in my car". _**He said handing me my french book as he looked at the glass pieces cover my floor. I looked down **"my mirror fell so if your done here"**i said opening the door. He walked out and gave me a smile as he disappeared down the stairs.

**_ I hope you enjoyed my little twist in teen wolf dont worry the scott and derek will be in this story be patient :) chapter 2 will be uploaded and i know you will love it ,your gonna have to wait till then review and comment your thoughts thank you very much_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Change: chapter 2_**

I woke up feeling uneasy about today i layed there staring at my ceiling thinking. i finally got up and brushed my teeth. hopped into the shower feeling the water trickle down my body as i heard my heart whisper his name trying to shake the feelings away. i got out and walked to my closet trying to find something cute to wear grabbing my favorite t-shirt with rock written on them and putting on my new pair of shorts. I straightened my hair and did my makeup. walking toward my door to check how i looked only to realize i had broken the mirror.

I laughed and ran downstairs.**_" Hey mom whats smells so good"_** i sat down feeling good about my outfit as i watched my mother flip the pancakes. **_"Look at you see i want to see that smile everyday copilul meu " _**she said as she served me some pancakes. I smiled and ate quickly as i looked at the time i was going to be late to school. "**_Bye mama love you"_** running out and i realized my car wasnt in the drive way then i remebered my car melt down the other day.  
**_"My child take my car for now go before your late love you" _**she said throwing me the keys. I grinned and drove off. I arrived as i sat there contemplating whether to go back home and change but i knew this was my time to become noticed i got out and watched everyone staring at me trying to keep cool i looked around trying to find stiles. **_"Whos that" _**someone said pointing to me. I looked down blushing .**_ "Who does she think she is" _**kristen scowled at her friend. Trying not to enjoy alot of the attention i walked towards the school.

Thats when spotted him i could feel my heart fall down to my stomach as i saw him by the courtyard with a girl he was passionately kissing and grabbing her waist towards him . Trying to shake the feeling of heart break. I had'nt realized he had a girlfriend i mean he never mentioned it. I just stood there staring feelin more stupid then before. I saw him look at me his smile faded. looking away quickly i sat down on the nearest bench trying not to pay attention to them .she grabbed his face**_ "whos that babe" _**she said putting her hands around his neck. He looked away and then at marisabel **_"nobody"_** he said as he kissed her lips.

I sat down behind him trying to pay attention to what was saying. **_"Hey arianna right" r_**ick said as he looked at me with his ice blue eyes . I smiled blushing**_ "yes" i_** whispered quietly. He smiled at me and held out his hand. I placed my hand in his and shook it.**_ "Am i interrupting something and " _**the teacher said looking at us. I looked around everyones eyes on us**_. "Kinda sir" _**he snapped**_. "Then you kinda have detention,both of you tomorrow"_** he said smiling. I saw stiles glaring at derek as if he was going to attack.**_ "Sorry bout that i didnt mean to get us detention" h_**e whispered.** "Its ok i mean you'll be there" **i flirted pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. His cheeks turned red and he smiled.

I got up once the bell rung i headed to my next class which happened to be gym. i walked to my locker and placed my books away i was about to closed it when all of a sudden i was slammed into the lockers trying to focus my eyes on who did it i felt something cold run down my back.**_ "You look better this way" _**i heard her say**_. "try to talk to my bf again ill make sure you never show your face here again"_** i realized who it had been. I vision still blurred i heard them walk away. **_"Arianna"!_** i heard someone call out.

As my vision cleared i saw stiles standing over me with his hand held out. I grabbed it and got up.**_" You ok" _**he said wiping some of the gook off my cheek his face so close i could see he had a little green in his brownish eyes . Tears rolled slowly down my cheeks i looked down so he wouldnt see me. **_"I am fine" _**i said wiping my tears with my sleeve. I grabbed my bag and walked away to the girls restroom. I looked in the mirror my hair and face were covered with the blueish drink kristen had poured on me. Crying i slid down against the wall bringing my face between my knees.

I heard the bell ring so i got up and walked toward the sink washing my hair and face, i placed my hair into a bun and walked out the bathroom. I felt everyones gaze on me as some snickered and talked about my clothe. I walked toward my car and realized my car had been vandilized. Trying not to break down into tears i grabbed onto the side of my car trying to hold myself together thats when I felt someone grab me turn me around and place me into there arms as they held me tight i looked up to see stiles face.

I didnt want him to let me go ever.**_ "What the hell do you think your doing stiles" _**marisabel said behind him. He let me go and turned around placing his hand in mine. I know marisabel noticed since her fair complextion turned bright red. Behind her were rick and kristen. realizing now that rick was kristens boyfriend i should have known. I was afraid of what might happen next since i know stiles wasnt going to defy his girlfriends orders to stay away from loser arianna.

**_"Something that i should have done a long time ago, i dont think i want to be with someone like you showed your true colors"_** he said his face was soft but you could see a bit of anger in his eyes.**_ " You and your dumbass friends think what you do is fun harrassing someone you dont even have a clue to realize how truely fucked up you all are" _**his words were like poison as Marisabels scowl became a frown as she watched her now ex boyfriend lead me to his car her frown became a look of revenge.

We drove off before another war of words would begin again. I took my eyes off my soaked bag and looked at his face which was still filled with anger. **_"Pull over" _**i said softly. He stopped the car and looked at me his anger faded seeing the sadness creep in to replace it. The rain fell hard against the black paved road . I climbed out quickly feeling the rain drops run down my cheeks and my body. Stiles got out the car slamming his door and walked toward me .**_ "What the hell do you think your doing its cold" _**he said trying to grab me and put me back in the car. **_" why are you doing this"_** i said looking at him watching the rain drops truckle down his face.

**_"Because it freaking cold and you might just catch a cold" _**he said sarcastically which only made me angry. **_"NO THIS"_** i yelled at him as i waved my arms around. **_"Helping me i mean you dumped your freakin girlfriend" _**i said kicking my bag which was soaked. stiles grabbed my waist and pulled me in so close i could feel his breath on my lips i could also feel my heart pounding. **_"You kinda ask alot of questions so if miss drama queen is done"_** he said walking away and opening his car door. My mind raced to what had just happened was he just teasing me ?

i stepped into the car and stayed quiet as my still beating heart tried to calm down. We stopped and i looked at my big brown house. **_"Umm do you want to come in" i_** said a little nervous.**_ "Are you sure your mom wont mind" _**he said smiling. **_"Who said she was home" _**smiling as i got out the car i could feel a new me brewing.

OK MY TEEN WOLF FANATICS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SEEMS LIKE ARIANNA FINDING HER CONFIDENCE

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW wolfgirl4life99: i got excited when i saw the review and posted this one for you :) please keep reviewing love you all till next time


	3. Chapter 3

**_Something new: _**_chapter 3_

I opened the door and waited for stiles to come in. **_"Beautiful place"_** he said chuckling. I smiled and walked up the stairs to my bedroom i turned to make sure he was following me.**_" What are we doing" _**he asked walking slowly into my room.**_"hanging out you wanted to get know me we can start by talking" i_** said smiling as i sat in my bed.

He laughed and walked around my bedroom looking at my photos. He picked up one photo and stared at it for a long time and then looked at me confused. "**Whos this "? **He asked. "**_My cousin jackson i havent seen him since the accident his parents" _**i answered him dropping my eyes to the floor.**_ "Do you know anything else about him"_** he said frowning his face pales white. "**_Why does it matter plus why did you do that for me by the way not that i dont apreciate you defending me but why end your relationship for a loser new girl"_** trying hard not to let him hear how hard my heart was pounding.

**_"To tell you the truth , you caught my eye and me and marisbel were diffrent she enjoys causing pain and i enjoy helping others" _**he said putting the picture back and walking over to me.**_ "I cant explain it but you seem diffrent i dont think anyone gets how it feels to be bullied or an outcast like us"_** he smiled and sat down next to me. **_"Ummm you an outcast i doubt that" _**i smiled and got up **_"umm i should shower"_** i said touching my sticky hair. He laughed and nodded.

I Grabbed my towel and clothe and walked out the door. **_" you can watch tv while you wait" _**i yelled from the bathroom. Stiles got up and started looking around and he noticed something strange on her dresser a necklace of a sun and moon on it. He picked it up and examined the writings on it. Trying to dry my hair i realized stiles standing over my jewlery box. **_"Find anything interesting in there" _**i said smiling as i dropped my towel in the basket.** "What do these writing mean" **his voice shook. "**_Why so interested" _**i said as i plopped onto my bed**_. "Its just very strange and i want to know" _**he answered. I got up and grabbed my ancient necklace "**_my mother doesnt like to talk about it she says something about a curse" _**i said as i sat back down on my bed twirling the necklace.

He walked over in a hurry and sat down next to me. "**_The sun part of necklace belong to my ancestor dragomir he was a blacksmith in romania"_** i said as i split apart the sun and moon. **_"The moon belong to marcus he was a notorious killer they say he only came out during the night on a full moon"_** i laughed as i saw dylans face become pale. **_"There just legends my mother used to tell as a child, she said on my 18 birthday i must to wear it she wouldnt say why but that it was a family tradition"_**

i shrugged my shoulders and placed my necklace back in my box and locked it. Stiles looked ill his face became green. "**_I got to go i remebered something i needed to do" _**he said as he quickly ran out. I stood there confused and upset. I went back into my room and grabbed my necklace i stared at it for awhile and noticed that two hours passed by. I began to get frightened by it so i put it away. I layed down thinking about stiles pale face and why the story scared him so, my eyes felt heavy and i drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Secrets unraveled: **__chapter 4_  
**_(Stiles pov)_**

I drove like mad man trying to get to the beacon hill woods my mind kept racing trying to figure out what arianna told me but my mind was drawing a blank. i saw the sign that read (welcome to beacon hill reservation) , i stopped the car and took the keys out the ignition and began sprinting into the dark dense woods. Trying to catch my breath i leaned on to a near by tree feeling overwhelmed and bit scared, thats when i felt someone grab me.

**_"What the hell are you doing here stiles" _**he said pushing me against the tree. Scotts eyes glowed **_"oh i dont know picking dandelions what you think, i was looking for you and I'm sorry i know you wanted me to stay away and get a new life and begin all new and blah blah but we have a serious problem" i_** said gasping for air.  
Scotts face softened a bit as he tried to calm down.**_ "What is it now" _**he said putting me down.

**_"Ok so you know the gorgeous girl i been talking too recently" _**i said trying to catch my breath. **_"Stiles this isnt a joke you dont get that your in trouble here in beacon hill and do you mean hot marisabel" _**scott said smiling.**_ "No arianna the new girl i mean she so different i can't really explain it"_** i said holding on to the tree. **_"Stiles get to the freaking point" _**scott growled at me.

**"She has a necklace scott it splits in two one half has a moon the other a sun they belonged to to her ancestors"** i said hoping for some sort of answer scott might have to what i had just told him._** "Stiles hows is that important i dont even know what it means"**_ he said getting anxious as he kept looking through the forest. I felt something behind me so i turned around and a tall dark figure appeared ,i fell back onto the damp ground.

**_"Hey stiles been a while_**" derek said picking me up. I wiped the leaves of my shirt still angry at derek for scaring me.** "Did you lose them" **scott looked around again trying not to sound to frightened for my sake.**_ "Yeah there gone for now, i dont think we can take on these alphas scott" _**derek said his face worried me more.  
**_"Stiles maybe derek can help you or shine a dim light on your current problem"_** he said sarcastically. **_"What do you know about the sun and moon necklace" _**i watched dereks face become very pale.  
**_"Where did you hear about that how do you even know about that stiles_**" he asked me his expression didnt read anger but scared. "**_I met this girl her name is arianna vladamir she has this necklace that splits in two one a sun the other..." _**I began to say but was interrupted by derek. **_"Let me guess the other piece was the moon_**" he moved closer to me.

"**_ Good job captain obvious ,Oh and she also said the day of her 18 birthday she hasti wear it,... its like some sort of tradition to wear it"_** i looked up at scotts and dereks face trying to read there blank expressions **_"well would you like to clarify what it means" _**i was getting angry.  
**"I thought they were only legends but my mother spoke of them" **dereks face became serious. "**Enlighten me derek if you dont freaking ****mind**" i yelled. "**_Stiles you just found the last remaining hybrid and she might just be our only chance to win this war""_** derek looked over at me and smiled.

THANKS wolfgirl4life99 for following my story and reviewing it and ps i caught the error :)

to the rest following my story thank you very much please comment i love to see responses enjoy 3 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**_welcome to beacon hill:_**_chapter 5_

**_(Arianna pov)_**

**_"Obţineţi până my child"_** i heard my mother scream in her native tongue. I got up trying to adjust my eyes to the light that streamed from my window. i had been having a long night of vivid nightmares so frightening that they seemed so real.  
I tried to shake them out of my thoughts as i picked out my clothe hoping i wouldnt get strangled by marisabel and her clique in school. I still remebered marisabels face.

I chose a black sweater and a pair of ripped jeans i brushed my teeth and I ran out the house before my mom could ask me anything about her car .  
I got into my car and drove off. I saw the school coming into view and my heart was racing as i parked and got out the car. I pulled my hoodie over my head so no one would notice me which wouldnt be hard.

I walked as fast as i could knowing if i was inside the school i would be safe or so i hope . i walked in and saw marisabel . i walked down another hallway which was always empty .I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it. I looked over to see stiles standing beside me , my heart leaped. He yanked me into the empty classroom pulling my arm pretty hard. **_"Umm owww"_** i said rubbing my arm. His face was serious and i think i caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes, i watched him as he struggled with what he was going to say which kinda made me worried.

**_"I need to know when your birthday is arianna" _**he asked. I looked at him a little confused at the random question.**_ "Wow Not even a hey arianna, how are you arianna, im sorry for running out on you yesterday arianna, im a dummy please please forgive me" i_** said smiling.

"**_Hi,how are you im soooo sorry for yesterday i was an idiot please forgive me" _**he said getting down on one knee and kissing my hand. I giggled. "**_Alright alright your forgiven"_** he stood up and smiled. **_"My birthday is in well...actually today wow i hadnt realized" i_** said excited **_."I want you to come with me somewhere,dont ask where just follow me" _**he said walking out of the room he put his hand out waiting for me to grab it. "**_Uhh alright i trust you" _**i said grabbing his hand.

We ran to his truck getting in as fast as we could before security caught us. **_"Wheres your necklace" _**he said looking at my neck .**_ "Oh crap!, i forgot it at home i promised my mom i would wear it , ughh she's going to murder me"_** i said slapping myself on the forhead. **_"Wait why would she be so mad that you dont wear it" _**he asked.  
"**_Well she didnt say much but that if i dont wear it something bad might happen you know superstitious stuff, but she wouldnt say why something bad would happen" _**i shrugged my shoulders as i played with his radio.

(**_Stiles pov)_**

I noticed one thing and that was that she had no idea that she was a hybrid.  
**_"What do know about the marking though on your necklace" _**i asked her. She looked at me and smiled. god she is so beautiful.  
**_"Stiles are you ok, i mean why do you keep asking about that necklace" _**she replied. I couldnt think of anything to say to her i kept contemplating in my head whether to tell her the truth or just lie.**_ "Ok if your not going to be honest with me then just drop me back off at the school" _**she said crossing her arms.

**_"Its because i have seen it somewhere you know internet and stuff and it drew me in"_** i looked at her trying to read what she was thinking. She laughed**_ "well its just a dumb necklace doesnt mean anything, i mean ask my mom if you want she knows alot about the markings all i know is that the markings are written in old romanian,dont ask what they mean its really really old so i wouldnt be able to translate it" _**she answered me still fiddeling with my radio. I hated lying to her but if she was what derek thinks she is we were all in deep freaking shit.

I knew that i had to get that necklace only because it seemed like it was the only thing that might protect me from her.  
**_"Ok go get your necklace" i_** said as i stopped in front her house. she nodded and jumped out, hopefully derek knew how to handle this, still thinking on whether trusting derek with this one important thing would be a mistake.

(**_Arianna pov)_**

I opened the door and poked my head in looking around if my mother knew i skipped school she'd kill me.**_"Arianna Tropea cum ar putea să mă dezamăgi, why would you skip school blah blah" _**i said trying mimicking my mom. I ran up the stairs to my jewlery box and grabbed my necklace. i placed it around my neck and I ran back down and into stiles truck. "**_Ok i got it soo now what" _**i asked him. **"Now Im going to introduce you to my best friend"** he said smiling.

We were on the road for nearly 3 hours and i could see the sun beginning to go down**_. " beacon hill ?" _**i said as i read the sign that read **_-welcome to beacon hill- _****_"yeah i grew up here" _**he said smiling. I knew he was hiding something since he clenched his jaw when i mentioned the town.  
It was beginning to get dark and i noticed that we had jumped into a dirt road. I felt frightened as we entered a dense part of a wooded area.**_ "So your friend lives in the woods" i_** said looking down at my phone and noticed that i had no signal.**_"Ok stiles your freaking me out, tell me what we are doing in the middle of nowhere with no freaking signal" _**I said yelling at him.

He grabbed my hand and pressed his lips on it. I was a little taken back i hadnt expected that at all.**_ "I wouldnt hurt you_**" he said but the way he was looking at me felt as if it was going to be the last time that he was going to see me. He stopped the car and got out and he opened my door. i looked up to see a burned house. "**Stiles wait" **i said frightened i could feel my body shake. **_"Whats wrong"_** he asked grabbing my hand. I felt my body go weak and everything went black.

**yay! I finished this chapter i actually had trouble trying to see where arianna and stiles end up. im working on chapter 6 so be patient and thank you thank you for adding this story to your favs **

**thank you (jeanette ae) for commenting and yes i didnt know where to go so i though why not make her a hybrid lol (maybe i can introduce vamps into teen wolf :) keep reading and commenting love you all till next time **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Curse:_****_chapter 6_**

**_(Stiles pov)_**

**_"Arianna!"_** I caught her before she could hit the ground. She looked at me her eyes glowed, i knew she was shifting but into what, plus i didnt know if wether to stay or to run like a little girl **_"Ughhhhhh!" _**She screamed arching her back as if she was being tortured. i couldnt do much but just watch her.**_ "Stiles!" _**

I looked over and saw scott run over to us. **_"What the hell were thinking, i just saw the allison and her dad if they find out what she is we are all dead" _**he said. I looked back down at arianna she hadnt moved but her eyes grew brighter.**_ "What arent you telling me stiles"_** she said grabbing my neck and digging her nails into the skin "**_try not to lie this time stiles" _**she said getting up but still keeping her grip on me.**_ "She has no control over her anger" _**i heard derek say. **_" arianna im sorry i lied i didnt want you to get freaked out or even involved in this part of my life"_** i said trying not to think about her wolf claws digging into my skin.

Derek tackled her and pinned her down tying her hands and feet with rope. **_"Stiles? whats going on,why am i tied_**" she began to cry. Her beautiful eyes looked up at me tears streamed down her cheek.**_"We have to take her inside we cant risk the alphas or argents to find her do you understand"_** he said throwing her over his shoulder. I nodded .We ran into the old hale house.

**_"I hate you, why couldnt you just leave me alone!" _**She screamed at me. Her eyes filled with anger her beautiful soft face was overshadowed by a vicious creature. I know it wasnt her. **_"Dont listen to her stiles she's in alot pain and shes angry"_** scott said patting my back.  
**_"I thought you said she was a hybrid" i_** asked. Derek looked at me an then at her, picking up the necklace on her neck. **_"Wheres the moon" _**he said looking back at me

**_"She must have grabbed only one part of the necklace" _**i said realizing why her mother had warned her to wear it. **_"The necklace scott it holds back the curse, she forgot the moon so she turning into a wolf ,it makes all the sense in the world, i'am just afraid to know what the sun holds back_**" i said looking down at her, thats when i heard her bones start to break she screamed in pain.**_ " what the hell is going on"_** i said running to her but i felt a tug at my shirt.

Derek had grabbed me preventing me to help her. "**_I get you want to be tough guy but if you dont let me go ill rip your throat out with my freaking teeth"_** i said feeling the rage spill out of me. He let go and i ran to her. Tears kept rolling her rosey looked up at me eyes a bright blue." **_Stiles im sorry, but you have to stay away from me"_** she said her nails dug into the floor boards as she screamed in pain i could see her arm twist. **_"Goooo!" _**She screamed.

**_"Like i said she is a diffrent kind of wolf she doesnt turn into what me and scott turn into she turns into a full on wolf her bones break because what ever else she is , is trying to prevent her from shifting and she is stronger"_** derek said to me.**_ "I suggest you kinda move from her before she kills you stiles"_** scott said. I heard her phone ring so i picked it up and looked at scott.**_ "Its her mother" _**i grabbed the phone and walk towards him, i answerd it. **_"Hello"_** i said softly.**_ "Who is this, where is she"_** there was a pause on the other end.

**_"you know what she is dont you" _**she said laughing. **_"You cant have her, shes mine,she belongs to me"_** i could hear a hiss come out her. I was afraid to even speak ,my mind was racing, what the hell is going on. **_" I can hear you heart beat ,You better "bring her home or ill find you and kill you myself, you dont know the power she holds" i_** realized arianna wasnt her daughter. I hung up the phone still in shock of everything that was happening **_. "Stiles what is it" _**derek spoke softly**_. "She has no family" _**i looked back down at the phone feeling upset. She lived most of her life a lie.

**_"Derek where did she go ?" _**I said quietly as i looked around. I could hear a low growl come from behind me. I turned around slowly,to see that i was faced with a huge wolf she had white fur,and her eyes were a deep blue ,she snarled showing her large kanines. She looked like a rabbid dog ready to attack. Derek grabbed my shoulder thats when she snapped she dropped me on my back and dug her claw into my arm. I heard gun shots outside thats when she took off.**_ "Come on derek" _**i could hear allison scream. **_"Come out you coward"_** she yelled out i sure she still hold a grudge that he was the one that turned her mother. I felt a tug on my heart when i heard a shot fire and then a whimper. Out of impulse i ran outside and saw arianna curled up in a ball she was not wearing her clothe. I raced towards her and fell on my knees next to her . Her left shoulder was hit, She was bleeding alot i put pressure on the bullet wound .

**_ "Stiles step away from her" _**argent said pointing a gun at her. I took my jacket off and placed it on top of her. "**_Your not taking her"_** i said picking her up and walked back to the house . **_"Allison please move out of my way shes hurt" _**allisons face softened and she let me go. I layed her on the couch and waited for derek to help her. **_"She's gonna heal, since this is her first time shifting it will take longer" _**derek said covering the wound. I layed on the wooden floor think about what had happened and i drifted off to sleep.

**_(Arianna pov)_**

I woke up feeling sore i rubbed my shoulder and noticed that i had no clothe on. I panicked and fell over on top of something, i looked down to see stiles staring up at me.**_ "What the hell!...stiles!?" _**I said getting up and grabbing the jacket quickly to cover myself. He got up quickly and turned around.**_ "Umm do you remeber anything about what happened last night" _**he said his back still turned**_. "Oh please Dont say we...we didnt you know"_** i said putting on the jacket. **_"No of course not" _**he said. **_"I see our hybrids up"_** derek walked in. **_"Who the hell is he and where the hell are my clothe and why did he call me a hybrid"_** I yelled. put it on and looked down. **_"I look ridiculous, i have to get home anyways my mom oh man my mom" _**i said looking a stiles.**_ "I have to tell you something arianna_**" he said trying not look at me directly so he focused on the floor.

**_ "She isnt who she sasy she is ...she's not your mother she been using you for your curse" _**stiles said picking his head up. I laughed **_"thats funny your funny stiles ...freaking hilarious, now that i see your all out of your damn minds im im leaving" i_** stated walking towards the door. "**_Your not leaving, i mean stiles is telling you the truth your mom isnt your mom" d_**erek said coming out from behind the door way. I looked at stiles and then at derek. I laughed and walked out the door. I sat down on the steps and layed my head on my knees and tried to remeber what happened last night. **"Im sorry about all of this,****_ i needed to keep you safe" _**i heard stiles say as he sat down beside me. I turned my head to look at him. "**_Why are you trying to hurt me"_** i could feel his emotions i dont know how but he felt guilty.

"**_Im not trying to hurt you just tell you the truth" _**he said placing his hand on mine. I took my hand away, i got up and walked back inside. **_"Alright derek right? Well derek tell me why you calling me a hybrid and what is it"_** i asked watching stiles walk back in his head hung low. **_"You are part wolf and something else, which we have no clue what that other half of you is" h_**e said. I smiled "**_ok how do i know you both arent going completely nuts" i _**said looking at stiles. Thats when dereks face began to shift into something different. _**"Holy crap what the hell are you" **_i said as i fell over a chair.**_ " he is a werewolf, isnt he gorgeous"_** stiles said sarcastically. I looked at stiles still in shock. **_"I turned into that" _**i said looking at stiles then at derek.**_ "No since you are hybrid you are stronger and more powerful than any regular werewolf so you become a full on wolf" _**derek replied.

**_"Why do you say my mother isnt my mom" i_** looked at stiles. **_"She called and i answered she ...she knew that i knew you were a hybrid and that you were hers and she will be looking for me" _**stiles looked down ar his hands and then at me. Tears fell from my face **_" this cant be happening to me right now i just met you and all of a sudden my world is falling apart" i_** looked at stiles. "**_Why did you take me here"_** i heard the words fall out of my mouth like vomit. I couldnt believe i had said that he had nothing to do with my curse he was only trying to help. Stiles got up and walked out. I stood there like an idiot and watched him leave, i knew i wouldnt be able to fix it but i had to try. I ran out after him. **_"Stiles wait" _**i said running towards him. He turned around**_ " for what for you to keep telling me how much i screwed up your life or how much you wish i never talked to you i dont need this" _**he looked at me. **_"I didnt mean any of it i just got angry and took it out on you which shouldnt have done"_**. I said.

He grabbed my hand **_"like i said the first time im not going hurt you" _**he smiled**_. "By the way you do look absolutly ridiculous in my clothe"_** he said laughing at me and walking back to the house.**_ "Ha ha its really hilarious you know you wish you could look this good... Hey im talking to you"_** i said following him back to the house. I looked at it before going in i knew my life was going to change but it seemed it was changing too quickly. I walked in not knowing what i was getting into.


	7. Chapter 7

**_secrets love_**:**_chapter 7_**

**_(Arianna pov)_**

**_"Arianna if you dont stop tapping your foots im going to stab a freaking pencil through it"_** derek said looking back at the creature we were studying. Its been 1 month since i moved to beacon hill and its been a blast.**_ "You need to relax a little let lose, stop being uptight"_** i said smiling. I had spent more and more time with derek then with stiles, which entitles me to sorta like derek. Stiles walked in and watched me drool over derek. "**_Hey guys so wheres scott" _**stiles asked not really caring i was there, which hurt alot. **_"He's upstairs with isaac"_** i said getting up and walking over to where stiles was sitting. **_"Are you alright" i_** whispered softly. **_"Im fine" _**he said quickly getting up and walking up the stairs. **_"I dont get it did i do something did i miss something" _**i asked derek.

"**_Maybe that your very pretty and your hanging out with me" _**i blushed at his comment. **_"Isnt it your first day of school today, shouldnt you be getting ready"_** he said looking at his computer.  
**_"Right school forgot" i_** said running upstairs to my room. I got dressed in my finest clothe thanks to derek. I ran downstairs to see issac,stiles, and scott walk out the door.

I followed behind. **_" umm were you guys going to wait or just not say anything_**" i said walking up to them. Stiles glanced over but he acted like he didnt hear me.**_ "Hey im sorry i didnt know you were coming" _**isaac said waiting for me.**_ "Thanks by the way, im not sure whats gotten into stiles i mean did i do something" _**i asked isaac.**_ "He is probally jealous your spending all this time with derek"_** he answered. I smiled and kept walking.

I finally arrived to school in a most akward car ride ever. I walked up to my locker and put my books in. i looked over at stiles and smiled as i watched him struggle to put his books in his locker. I walked over to him and grabbed the book out his hand.**_ "What the hell!" _**He said turning around. "**_Whats with whole cold shoulder treatment stiles i mean ever since two weeks ago you been ignoring me what did i do"_** i said leaning against the lockers.**_ "Funny how your the only one that hasnt realized it, how bout you ask derek seems you too pretty close" _**he said snatching his book out my hands.

**_"You've got to be kidding me, your jealous of derek god you are so stupid if you havent realized i actually like you stiles but whatever maybe your right derek does look rather cute lately thanks for making me realize that" _**I said walking away annoyed.  
I got to my first period class thank goodness almost got lost 30 times i walked in and sat down next to isaac.  
"**_Why isaac are guys so complicated" _**i said slaming my books on my desk. I watched stiles walk in, i could see the anger plastered on his face.  
Stiles walked over to scott and sat in the nearest desk next to him.

began to talk**_ "mr stiles so glad you came back to beacon hill we all missed you dearly" _**he said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "**_Class we have a new student , tell us your name miss ummm go on" _**he said waving his hand around. **_"Arianna " _**i said i could feel my cheeks turn red.** "Arianna glad your here too whatever ok so lets begin this year with good grades"** he said writing the assignment in the board.  
**_"By the way guys arent complicated he's jealous arianna" _**isaac said smiling. **_"Im just going to ignore him i m done trying"_** i said looking at the board. I couldnt help myself from looking at him i frowned feeling more heartbroken.

The bell rung and i headed out the classroom to my next period class hoping stiles wasnt in that one too.**_ "Hi" _**i heard someone behind say. I turned around to see a girl about my height with strawberry blonde hair and very fair skin, she smiled and extended her hand**_. "Im lydia martin" _**she smiled sweetly. **_"Hi,im arianna vladamir_**" i shoke hand and smiled. **_"So your like really pretty where you say you came from" _**she asked quickly. "**_Well somewhere and nowhere" _**i answered not trying to give her to much info.

"**_oooo mysterious i've, been hearing your name around the school so i needed to meet you" _**she grinned. "**_I should head to class im going to be late"_** i walked away hoping not to run into anymore curious people. I saw stiles walk in to the class i had next. I was debating whether to skip class like a chicken or suck it up and go, i turned around and decided to chicken out. **_"Derek hey can you do me a favor and pick me up" _**i called derek hoping that studying about my ancestor could help take my mind off of stiles. "**_Yeah no problem"_** i heard him say. I walked out the front of the school and waited for derek. I looked down at my necklace my so called mother gave me. I felt my emotions get the best of me and tears flowed rembering how every memory was all a damn lie felt like my heart was being ripped apart everytime i think of my fake mother.

I saw dereks black camaro pull up, i tried wiping away the tears with sleeves. Hoping derek didnt see me crying like a baby.  
I walked up to the car and got in. **_"Hey troublemaker"_** he said smiling. "**_Thanks again for coming"_** i said brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "**Dont worry about it"** he drive off back to the house.  
I walked into the house and plopped myself onto the couch trying to ease my nerves.**_ "Now tell me why you were crying and dont lie, i'll know "_** he smiled i felt like he was doing that on purpose like he wanted me to like him.**_ "I just have alot on my mind thats all"_** i said opening my laptop. "**_Arianna you are lying" _**he walked over to his computer. "**_But its none my buisness"_** he shrugged his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and put my favorite song on. Derek turned around quickly " **you like rock?" **He said surprised. I smiled ad nodded " **_what would give you that idea, i dont know the fact that im playing it" _**i laughed.**_ "Are you getting smart with me hybrid" _**he said pulling my feet off the couch and making me fall. **_"Hey!" _**I reached out for his hand to help me get up, then pulled him down eith me. He laid there facing me and smiled.**_ "You have wood chips in your hair hybrid" _**he reached over to pull them his face was close to mine, he looked down at me. I felt my body quiver, thats when i felt his lips touch mine, i felt a rush of extacy surge through me. Kissed me again this time with more passion. i pushed him away feeling sick about what just happened**_ "Arianna ?!"_** I got up quickly to see stiles standing bu the door.

**_OK I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER THANKS TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED IM EXCITED TO ACTUALLY WRITE MORE SO PLEASE COMMENT AND YES I DECIDED TO THROW STILES AND ARIANNA A CURVE BALL JUST REGULAR TEEN LIFE :)_**


End file.
